The Core Conflictual RElationship Theme (CCRT) Method is a measure for assessing patients' main maladaptive relationship patterns. In the previous grant period we have been able to demonstrate that independent judges can agree on the main themes present for different patients, that the relationship with the therapist becomes like the general relationship pattern with others, and that changes in the CCRT are correlated with changes in standard outcome measures. Six proposed studies will build on these promising results in an attempt to further establish the CCRT as an assessment method. Study 1 is aimed at developing an interview method (the RAP test) as a data base for the CCRT. Study 1 will also involve assessing the "alternate form" reliability of the CCRT scored using the interview method. Study 2 will be a large scale validity study comparing the CCRT from the RAP test with a range of personality, psychophysiological, and symptom assessment measures. Study 3 will involve developing CCRT standard category lists of wishes, responses from others, and responses from self. These lists will facilitate reliability assessments. Study 4 will examine the relationship between the CCRT and DSM III diagnosis. Two proposed applications of the CCRT method are Study 5, for the testing of theories of symptom formation for depression, and Study 6, for examining theories of symptom formation through narratives that reveal the personal and social conditions for drug taking (intravenous drug users).